Lovin' on Britze (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
It was a peaceful day in the Smurf Forest...or so it seems. While the little critters were scurrying around the forest, collecting nuts and berries, the infamous wizard, Gargamel, and his cat, Azrael were way up in a tree plotting their next scheme. "I know what you're thinking, Azrael," Gargamel stated, "And yes, why are we up in this tree?" "Mow rhow?" Azrael meowed in confusion. "Quiet and let me explain!" Gargamel commanded him, "You see, I have recently thought of another plan to lure the Smurfs back to my lair, so that I can extract their life force, which can finally grant me my greatest wish!" "Mrow?" Azrael asked. "No, I'm not telling!" Gargamel crossed his arms, "It's a secret! But, this isn't!" Gargamel used a blue powder to transform himself into a female smurf, with raggedy black hair and one tooth. Azrael was disgusted by his appearance. "Don't use that tone with me, Azrael!" Gargamel pulled out a dropper with a single pink drop, "This potion I invented is the magnetic attraction potion! Once I put it on, I will be so irresistible to those male Smurfs, they'll just have ''to do my bidding! I just need a single drop! Because too many drops will literally cause a magnetic attraction. Now, to test it out!" Unfortunately for Gargamel, as soon as he squeezed the drop out, the gust of wind carried the drop away from Gargamel before he could drop it on himself. "Oh, curses!" Gargamel complained, "Back to the drawing board, Azrael." "Mrow," Azrael replied. Meanwhile, while the drop was still being carried away, the light blonde Britze Smurfette was picking flowers to put in a vase at her home. She decided to head home, just as the drop landed on her head. Britze noticed it and thought it was going to rain. She ignored it, put her wooden helmet on, and rode her homemade bicycle home. Back in Smurf Village, some of the smurfs were trying to woo Smurfette by giving her gifts. "Smurfette, I made you a cake!" Baker showed it to her, "It even is your favorite flavor, vanilla!" "I got you these flowers" Handy said shyly, "I picked them with my own flower-picking machine!" "I made you a painting, mon cheri Smurfette!" Painter serenaded, "To symbolize your beauty and charm!" "Aww, thank you, Smurfs!" Smurfette cooed, "You're all so sweet!" As Smurfette gave each of the three a kiss on the cheek, Eska watched in the distance, jealous, with Spiro watching dreamily. Eska huffed, "There goes Smurfette with her feminine beauty and all that...again." "Yea," Spiro sighed. "It's always the same thing!" Eska complained, "Over and Over, every single Smurf tries to go and woo her, and every time she gives them that ''stupid ''kiss on the cheek. It's the same stinkin' routine!" Spiro looked over at Eska and smirked, "You're not ''jealous are you?" "No!" Eska denied, "I mean, she's really nice and all, and I like her, but it's getting tiring of all the Smurfs liking the feminine, flirty ones." Eska suddenly freaked when she saw Benny walk over and try to talk to Smurfette. He was blushing and acting more bashful than he's ever done. He nervously gave her a red rose to her. Smurfette seemed to love it, since she took the rose, clasped her hands together to say thanks, and gave a small kiss on the cheek to Benny Smurf. The gesture to him made Eska as mad as a bull. She tried to charge toward Smurfette, but Spiro held her back. "Eska, relax!" Spiro tried to calm her down, "Remember, she does that to every Smurf!" Eska finally held back and threw her hands up in the air in frustration, "I JUST WISH THE SMURFS WOULD FALL HEAD OVER HEELS FOR SOMEONE ELSE FOR A CHANGE!" Next Category:Lovin' on Britze chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater